Home Love never Late
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Ketika cinta terlarang menghasilkan sang malaikat, yang akan mengubah sendi-sendi kehidupan. Meruntuhkan istana neraka , memusnahkan manusia-manusia biadab dalm takdirnya. Demi pulang kerumah sederhananya, surga tempat memadu kasih bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Kita pasti akan kembali", "aku bersumpah akan memusnahkan manusia-manusia biadab itu papa". SPECIAL FOR OP 2 SN, MPREG.


Derit besi bertemu besi mengiang halus suaranya dalam pendengaran, besi-besi tua yang merangkap jadi ayunan kini bergoyang sedang mengayunkan tubuh mungil yang sedang asyik duduk manis disana, diayunan tua.

Kaki mungil berwarna pucatnya melonjat-lonjat menggapai tanah untuk menambah kecepatan ayunannya, menipiskan rasa bosan karna menunggu. Yah, sikecil berambut raven jabrik ini sedang menunggu, menunggu kedua manusia yang menciptakannya untuk menjemputnya kembali kerumahnya.

Seminggu lamanya malaikat mungil bernama Uchiha Menma itu dititipkan disebuah panti asuhan bernamakan _'our house'_ , california amerika. Entah untuk apa ia dititipkan disini

, hanya sebuah alasan manis yang diucapkan ibunya bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang mengecek rumah barunya dinegeri sebrang sana, negri tempat kelahiran ayah dan ibunya, jepang.

Ketika kedua mata berwarna biru cerah itu menatap gerbang didepannya, tanpa lengah seorang wanita muda berambut kuning pucat menghampirinya.

"Sedang menunggu lagi ya"

"Bibi kenapa mama belun datang, kata papa Hari minggu ini mereka pulang"

Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada wanita dihadapannya, wanita itu tersenyum tipis kemudian duduklah ia ditanah, memelankan laju ayuna n yang ditopangi anak didiknya itu.

"Mereka pasti pulang kok, mungkin mungkin mereka sedang berada dipesawat tampan"

Ino—nama wanita itu, ia selalu memanggil Menma den an kata 'sitampan karna bagi ino Menma sangat tampan mirip papanya.

"Benarkah?"

Kepalanya tertunduk, ia masih tak yakin dengan ucapan wanita dihadapannya.

"Hu,um"

"MENMA"

ketika kepalanya tertunduk, sebuah teriakan cempreng yang sangat ia kenali bergema ditelinganya. Seketika wajah suramnya berubah ceria. Penantiannya berakhir sudah. Orang-orang yang sudah ditunggunya kini berada di depannya, berlari menuju dirinya.

"MAMA, PAPA"

Menma ikut berlari menghampiri dua pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini

Setelah jarak menipis, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang langsung memeluknya, mengangkat tubuh munyilnya untuk dilayang-layangkan dalam dekapan kasihnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Naru, Menma bisa kehabisan nafas"ujar pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi bumi berparas tampan seraya meletakkan kopernya diatas tanah, ingin memeluk malaikat mungilnya.

"Papa, _i miss you so much_"

"_I miss you too my son_

Kedua pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, yang tidak lain adalah orang tua dari Uchiha Menma. Mungkin terlihat aneh ketika Menma memanggil pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dengan sebutan 'mama, namun keajaiban terkadang sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Naruto memang lelaki, tapi ia adalah orang yang mengandung serta melahirkan Menma kedunia. Yah, usut punya usut ia mengidap hemaprodit. dan untuk Sasuke, oh ayolah sebutan papa sudah mendeskripsikan tugasnya bukan.

Naruto terus memeluk Menma dengan erat, tidak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk memeluk putranya putranya barang seditikpun.

"Naru—"

"Diamlah suke "

Naruto memeluk anaknya dengan erat, sangat erat. Menenggelamkan surai cerahnya dalam pundak si anak. Tentu saja sianak membalas pelukan ibunya dengan erat menyebarkan rasa rindunya yang ia tahan selama seminggu, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Menma sayang mama"

Kecupan hangat menyentuh pipi bergores itu, menoleh goresan perih didadanya. Airmata mengalir bersama ribuan kecupan sang ibu diwajah tampannya. sikecil hanya tertawa renyah, seperti keripuk singkong. Sang ibu menyaut kicauan anaknya membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa seraya mengusap bulir cair bening yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Akhirnya tangan pucat kekarnya mententuh pucuk surai buah hatinya, berjongkok ikut menciumi anaknya, Uchiha Menma

_**"Setelah kalian menikahi mereka, bawalah anak haram itu, urus secara bergantian. Jika kalian melanggar perjanjian ini kami tidak segan-segan membunuhnya dihadapan kalian "**_

_Alasannya bukanlah sebuah rumah, _

_Buakan surga penuh kasih sayang_

_Melainkan sebuah mansion neraka yang akan menyiksa _

_Malaikat menari-nari dalam dekapan _

_Senyum indahnya menantikan tangisannya, _

_Kepolosannya jadi kesedihan _

_Dimana kebohongan mengulitinya secara perlahan _

**Disclamer© Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: SasuNaru, slight Naruhina dan SasuSaku **

**Rate:.M **

**Genre: Romance, family, hurt comfort **

**Warning: Boys love, YAOI. MPREG, Eyd ancur, typo (s), bahasa sesuka hati, cerita gaje dan semua kekurangan ada difict ini.**

**This is special for Opposite Party 2 Love Never Late. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipersimpangan jalan terlihat dua kubu, sebelas selatan didominasi warna merah bata dan disebelah utara berwarna biru tua. Mereka adalah para mahasiswa kira-kira mereka berumur 16 tahun umurnya. Yang berwarna merah berasal dari suna senior hight school II sebuah sekolah cabang dari kota asalnya suna, dan lawannya berasal dari Konoha Senior Hight School situa rumah.

Mengikuti zaman katanya, biar dianggap jagoan. Kumpulan mahasiswa itu tidak bertangan kosong. Ada gir, pedang serta aneka ragam alat-alat tajam nampak pada genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah penuh nafsu membunuh tercetak jelas pada muka mereka. Sang pemimpin seragam celana biru tua mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei banci. Berani juga kau"

bariton merdu mengepul, tegas dan tajam setajam seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya. Aura seorang pemimpin menyeruak dari tubuh yang dilontarkan dari mata.

Yang disahuti, pemimpin kubu celana merah bata yang memiliki rambut senada dengan celananya. Menatap benci manusia brengsek yang ada dihadapnnya. Meski wajahnya tak se manly dirinya bukan berarti dia banci. Enak saja ulutnya bicara. Rasanya parit yang ia bawa sangat ingin merobek mukut bajingan yang sedang menyeringai itu.

"Jangan banyak bacot! ayo mulai bajingan, paritku sudah sabar ingin merobek mulut busukmu itu"

Sang pemuda merah bata berujar demikian, sesekali ia usap paritnya penuh pwnghayatan.

"Menma ayo mulai aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menhajar dia. Berani-beraninya dia menghina temanku"

Ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah, dari kubu KSHS bernama Nagato.

"Tenang teman. Jangan sampai girmu tidak menyiksa mereka "

Seringai dibibir tipis pemuda yang dipanggil Menma pun makin memyeta, ia angkat pedangnya kemudian digibas-gibaskan keudara, memperlihatkan kepada lawannya bahwa pedangnya adalah benda sempurna.

"Garaa kita pulang saja yuk alu takut"

Dikubu lain, seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang diikat kuda berseru takut, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia ikut tauran bersama calon adik iparnya, ya pemuda bernama Deidara ini sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk berperang, ia hanya ingin melindungi adik ipar— sabaku garaa, sesuai janjinya pada sang pacar.

"Tidak mau. Dei-nii mau aku disebut terus banci? Aku tidak mau"

Yah, awal dari perang ini adalah dimana si rambut bata kesasar ketika sedang mencari alamat sekolah barunya, ia singgah ditempat yang salah. Sebuah warung tongkrongan yang ternyata. Penghuninya adalah berandal sekaligus musuh bebuyutan sekolahnya. Kemudian dengan tidak sengaja ia berucap kata-kata berbahaya seperti "memangnya kau lumpuh? Sampai malak aku" , ketika dipaksa untuk ngeluarin duit buat anak-anak tongkrongan warung tersebut. akhirnya ia berada dalam masalah. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven jabrik menghampiri dirinya, menguyur rambut merah batanya dengan jus tomat kemudian berucap "banci kaleng tidak pantas berada disini, ini tempat lelaki sejati bukan banci!" Akhirnya kata-kata dari silelaki raven yang diketahui namanya Menma membuat hati garaa panas. Ia tahu wajahnya tak se manly siMenma tapi bukan berarti dia banci. Jabrik sialan. Akhirnya dia nekad bergabung dengan geng anak 'jagoan disekolahnya yang ternyata musuh bebuyutan siraven kesempatan emas membuat ia berani menantang mereka untuk perang kecil-kecilan alias tauran antar sekolah. Dan disinilah ia menepati janjinya untuk merobek mulut siraven sok ganteng yang mengatainya banci.

"Hei banci, kau sudah siap?"

"Apa? Siapa untuk?

"SERANGGGH"

"HIYAAAA /AAAAAA"

kegaduhan tercipta, suara besi-bisi tajam yang beradu satu sama lain mengiangkan nyanyian kematian dalam setiap aduannya. Baku hantam tak dapat dielakan. Lebam disana-sini sudah tercipta dalam daging yang berbenturan, ketika siraven meninju si merah bata. Ketika siNagato mengayunkan girnya, menghantam wajah manis pria sikuncir kuda. Ketika kawan-kawannya mulai bercucuran darah. Saat garaa membalas tinjuan siMenma, suara sirine, mengagetkan mereka, membuat mereka mengakhiri pertarungannya secara paksa, mereka berlarian kesana-kemari mencari tempat berlindung yang aman agar tidak tertangkap polisi. Namun garaa tidak berlari ia malah duduk tersungkir sambil memangku pemuda sikuncir kuda yang sedang memgeluarkan darah begitu banyaknya. Ia merasa bersalah, akhinya ia tertangkap polisi, sambil menagis ia berujar

"DEI-NII JABRIK SIALAN KAU"

.

.

.

Brukk

Gebrukan keras berasal dari pintu utama disebuah mantion milik clan Namikaze mengagetkan seluruh penghuninya yang sedang asyik duduk berkumpul disofa.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, tatapan sinis sang ketua Mansion tertuju padanya.

"Anak haram baru pulang"

Ujar kake tua itu

Para penghuni lain— dua anak kecil bergender berbeda menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, kedua wanita berbeda surai serta wajah hanya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya,

Hanya Seorang pria berambut cepak pirang menatapnya Khawatir.

'apakah dia berulah lagi?'

Menma menatap tanpa minat manusia-manusia didepannya, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan cepat. Berharap kake tua itu mati dengan cepat. Ia muak dengan bibir keriput itu, tak pernah lebah sumpah serapah kala ia menginjakan kaki pada kubu neraka ini. Kalau bukan karna Naruto. Ia nalas menginjakkan sejari pun ditempat ini.

Tuk tuk

Ketukan halus dipintu kamarnya tersengar, mengetahui maksud ketukan tersebut. Menmapun berucap

"Masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkah sesosok pria berambut cepak kuning cerah yang sedang membawa baskom kecil berisikan air dingin serta anduk kecil didalamnya.

Naruto mengompres luka lebam pada putranya,

"Aww "

Rasa perih menerap pada pipi pucatnya ketika handuk basah mengenai luka lecetnya.

"Sakit?"

Sang pria bermata senada dengannya pun bertanya.

Namun Menma memilih diam, oh ayolah tnpa dijawabpun sudah terlihat bahwa lukanya benar-benar sakit.

Pria berambut kuning cepak itupun tersenyum tipis, seperti seutas benang. pria itu menangkup wajah putranya dengan dengan kedua tangannya, menganggkat sedikit muka tertunduk itu.

Terangkat, sayu-sayu mata biru cerahnya menggelap senyap, tidak ada cahaya. Berbeda seperti dahulu

"Menma—

"I wanna go home. Ma"

Lagi luka kembali menganga, sayatan lidah putranya membuka jaitan pegas dalam dadanya.

Bagaimanapun hati seorang yang mengandung lebih perasa dibanding seorang ayah.

"Kita pasti akan kembali"

Menma menepis kasar tangan yang berada dokepalanya. Cukup. Dia bukan anak-anak yang gemar diiming-imingi permen. Tidakkah Mamanya tahu? Ia benci ia muak harus bulak -balik kubu sana kubu sini untuk bertu kedua orang tuanya. Bukan boneka, ia manusia meski laki-laki ia juga lelah.

Mukanya merengut kesal, Naruto tahu pemuda tampan didepannya kesal, Menmanya kini bukan anak umur lima tahun yang bisa disodori permen.

"Bergegaslah mandi nak, kau tidak mungkin menghadap ayahmu dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"Hn"setelah kamarnya senyap, Menma pun berjalan menuju kastop untuk mengambil handuk, dan bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya menuju istana iblis yang satunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kemeja putranya merapikan kain yang sekiranya terlihat kusut,

"Anakku sudah besar"

Senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya , ia merasa sudah sangat tua. Tidak terasa anaknya sudah menginjak remaja .

"Hn"

"Jangan contoh sikap papamu, cerialah sedikit"

"Menyuruh tapi tidak melakukan. Apa yang harus kutiru"

"Kau akan terlihat aneh jika tersenyum lebar, khe setidaknya tersenyum tipislah. Itu lebih baik"

"Perintahmu adalah kewajibanku ma"

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya ketika ketikamendenar ucapan buah hatinya yang kini sudah remaja.

"Bawalah ini, dan bagilah papamu "

Narito menyerahkan sebungkus plastik putih yang terisi reb yang sudah dimasak pada Menma.

Menma menerimanya, tentu saja. Masakan Naruto adalah masakan terlezat dilidahnya, sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk sarapan, makan siang dan dinner dengan makanan buatan mamanya, dengan kata lain ia tidak menyukai masakan kedua wanita iblis yang kini menyandang status sebagai ibu tirinya, penghancur keluarga bahagianya.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam pekat telah menanti dirinya untuk mengantarkannya pada mantion Uchiha.

Ia pun memasuki mobil itu dikursi belakang, sebelum sang sopir mencapkan gas, Menma memanggil Naruto, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ma,"

Ujarnya

"Ya"

Sahut Naruto

"Ada pesan untuk papa?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkannya sebelum pergi ke ayahnya, Pesan cinta singkat dari mamanya.

"Jangan lupa makan dan cukurlah rambut"

Kaca jendela mobil mengatup, menutupi senyum tipis yang tersungging diparas tampannya. Bersama pesan sederhana ia tak sabar untuk sampai keoto, Mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mobil pengantarnya pergi, Menma pun bergegas membuka gerbang mansion milik ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Perjalanan yang ia tempuh cukup melelahkan dari Konoha keoto sangatlah memakan waktu lama, kira-kira enam jam.

Sepanjang jalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu, Menma memperhatikan jejeran bunga matahari yang menjadi pagar manis, di jalan setapak yang menuntunnya kepintu utama,

"Khe"

Bibirnya bergumam geli, meski terpisah ayahnya selalu mengenang mamanya dengan cara yang unik, agar tidak terlaku kelihatan kalau dia nerindukan sosok pirang itu.

Saat membuka pintu, Menma langsung disuguhi wajah ayahnya yang datar, tertutup poni panjang, rupanya Sasyke sedang menunggu kehadirannya

"Beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah"

Ucap Sasuje, masih dengan wajah datranya. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik kedatarannya ia menyembunyikan rasa rindu memeluk putranya. Tapi segera ia tepis rasa itu, ia tidak mau Menma dilarang untuk menemuinya lagi hanya hanya karna masalah pilih kasih antara Menma den an Sarada.

"Ayah, aku mebawa ramen. Ayo kita—

"Ohh Menma sudah datang ya"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita berambut softpink panjang memotong perkataannya.

ia berjalan dengan gemulai menghampiri putra tirinya yang baru saja datang. Haruno Sakura istri Uchiha Sasuke alias salah datu ibu tiri Menma adalah wanita yang sangat Menma benci.

Mata emerald sang wanita itu Menatap kearah kantung plastik yang terkait dijemari tangan Menma, raut tak suka langsung terpatri diwajahya. Ia tahu, isi plastik itu, dengan santai tangan mengambil bungkus plastik yang baru saja akan diberikan Menma pada Sasuke.

"Ramen, masakan sangat tidak bergizi. Menma sayang jika lapar makan saja masakan kaa-san, jangan makan makanan begini. Ini tidak sehat."

"Kembalikan ramenku"

"Umm baunya busuk, lebih baik kita buang saja"

sakura menjatuhkan bungkusan plastik tersebut kemudian ia menginjak ramen itu dengan perlahan namun bertenaga.

"SAKURA"

Melihat ramen buatan Naruto diinjak sedemikian rupa membuat amarahnya memuncak. Ia layangkan tangannya bersiap untuk menampar Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baru saja tangan kekarnya akan menampar pipi berbedak tebal itu, langsung terhenti seketika, ketika sebuah suara terdengar.

Keadaan senyap, hanya suara sandal jepit yang terdengar. Sang Uchiha Fugaku leluhur clan Uchiha datang.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab

"Tidak ada apa-apa kek"

Dengan berani Menma membuka suaranya, sedikit berbohong untuk menutupi kesalahan kecil yang akan jadi masalah besar.

" kau sudah sampai. Cepat masuk kamar"

"Baik"

Menma pun menuruti perintah Fugaku, ia bergegas pergi kekamarnya.

"Apa ini lengket"

"Itu anu cairan ramen ayah"

Jawab Sakura, takut-takut

"Bersihkan"

"Ha'i"

Sesudah Fugaku meninggalkan ruang tengah, Sakura pun menyusul kepergian mertuanya kembali kekamarnya, setelah memanggil salah satu pembantu mansion itu untuk mebersihkan ramen dilantai. ia tahu Sasuke sedang marah padanya. Selalu begitu setiap putra kesayangannya datang pasti ada keributan. Huh terkadang terbesit dipikirannya untuk memusnahkan Menma, bagaimanapun Menma adalah jembatan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bersatu kembali. Sangat berbahaya jika anak itu masih berkeliaran dirumahnya. Cepat atau lambat rumah tangganya akan hancur, yah. Dia harus sesegera mungkin mencari siasat a ar anak itu usnah dari kehidupannya.

Seorang pembantu bergender wanita datang membawa alat pel, untuk membersihkan bekas ramen yang diinjak oleh Sakura.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan, pergilah"

Perintah Sasuke pada pembantu itu

"Tapi tuan"

Sesikit melanggar perintah, wanita paru baya itu tidak enak hati untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya

"Pergi"

pembantu itupun akhirnya menuruti perintah tuannya, ia pergi membiarkan tuannya yang membersihkan ramen itu.

Sasuke mengeruk-ngeruk mencoba mengumpulkan ramen yang tercecer dilantai , tidak ada arasa jijik sedukitpun. Meski ia pecinta kesehatan, baginya sebungkus ramen yang dibawa putranya tadi sangat berharga.

"Hah,,"

Terkumpulah ramen itu, ditaruhnya dimangkuk yang sudah disediakan olehnya, kemudian ditaruh diatas meja dengan tangan yang sedikit mengigil tangannya mengaduk-aduk ramen buatan Naruto agar bumbunya semakin tercampur rata. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia angkat sendok berisi ramen untuk memasuki mulutnya.

Sesendok ramen memasuki tenggorokannya, bulir air mata mengalir dari mata tajamnya.

Dua kali suapan ramennya mengisi perutnya. anak sungai dipipinya makin deras

Tiga kali suapan, tangannya lumpuk jatuh keatas meja. Ramen terkoyak diatas meja, hancur. Dengan mie yang semakin membengkak

_"Naru jangan masak ramen lagi tidak baik untuk kesehatan"_

_"Biarlah suke supaya putraku ingat dimana kampung halamannya"_

"Tapi—"

_"Diam dan makan tuan Uchiha, oke~"_

_"Hah,, "_

_"Hahahhahaha Menma suka ramen "_

_"Menma memang anak mama hahahaaha"_

_"Tapi halus ada tomatonya"_

_"Hah,, baiklah "_

Gigi putihnya mulai menggerumutuk, tangannya mulai mengepal keras menahan sakit hatinya melihat sosok yang selalu ia takuti kini mengais segumpal mie seperti orang gila.

Airmata mengelucur halus sambil bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang hampir terloloskan.

Memori zaman dulu kembali terngiang mengingatkan akan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia yang kini pupus ditelan kebencian. kala itu Menma bersumpah

"Akan aku hancurkan manusia-manusia biadab itu ayah, aku bersumpah"

**TBC **

**RnR please,,,, chap satu ini mungkin msih seperti prolog, semua penjelasan karakternya akan dimulai dichap dua,, yo doakan saya soga mempunyai waktu luang untuk tetap melanjutkan karya2 saya, amin ㈻1selamat hari OP 2,, MAAF CERITANYA GAJE HEHE,, BUKAN SAYA KALO GK GAJE YA XD, OK FICT INI MUNGKIN AGAK PNJG CHAPNYA, AWALNYA SAYA BERNIAT TIDAK HIATUS TAPI SEBAGAI SISWA SEMESTER AKHIR SAYA BERKEWAJIBAN UNTUK MENGIKUTI UJIAN INI ITU, SERTA TUGAS YANG MENUMPUK. ALHASIL SAYA GK BISA BERIMAJIN JIN. HUAAA FICT2 yang lainNYA MASIH SETENGAH2 JADI GIMNA PUBLISHNYA HUEE. T.T GK BISA NGOMOG BNYAK. *INI UDAH BANYAK WOY **

**ARIGATO SUDAH MEMBACA. :D **


End file.
